


Arsonist child

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: Poor Unfortunate Soul [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can be read alone but you might get confused, Gen, Techno Phil and Wilbur r mentioned, Techno almost fucking died, there's fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: After Techno nearly died, Tommy decides to pay the would-be-murders a visit and makes Tubbo come along because he's clingy.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, it's platonic - Relationship
Series: Poor Unfortunate Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Arsonist child

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't given away what everyone is, think you can guess b4 i reveal it? Also for ppl who stumbled upon this, No respawns r in this world

In the middle of the woods raged a fire. 

In these lands, it was not uncommon for forest fires to rage. They had dry spells fairly often. What was uncommon was where the fire was raging. A house. In the middle of the woods. 

It was ablaze. Screams could be heard around the area. However, no one would hear them. They were in the middle of a forest after all. 

Inside the house, the fire still raged. The only difference was that two children, or what appeared to be children, were inside the house. Keeping the residence’s captive. Well, what remained on the residents. Of the four, two had already been killed. 

The child with blonde hair was angry. A fire blazed in his eyes. Meanwhile a brown haired child smiled innocently at the two remaining men. His eyes showed no kindness. The real fire blocked the door behind them. 

“You almost killed my brother” 

One man, who was ginger haired, spoke first. “L-listen kid, I-i don’t know who you are or-or what you are, but we’ve almost killed a-alot of people! B-but the important thing is-is there still alive y'know? W-why don’t we c-call it a day and let us l-leave?”

The man’s voice was quivering with fear. The Blonde child smiled. A wicked smile. He looked insane. 

The blonde held his hand up, in a fist, and for a moment it seemed like he would punch the men. And then, flames ignited, devouring his hand. This did not seem to bother the blonde however. 

“Technoblade. You almost killed Technoblade, my brother”

The other man scoffed. “Dammit John! I told you we should’ve made sure the fucker died!”

The ginger man-now named John sent a look of panic towards the other. “Mark! You dumbass, were literally being threatened by the guys brother!”

Both children looked pissed. The blonde more so. 

His eyes flashed a bright red, his voice loud as the fire crackled behind them.

“My name is TommyInit. That’s the last name you’ll hear” 

In an instant both men were engulfed in flames. Screaming rang around the house. The other child grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and teleported out of the house. 

They both stood outside of it. Watching the flames burn. Tommy looked distraught.

“Jesus Tubbo..I really did this, didn’t I?”

The other-now Tubbo- nodded his head. “Mhm”

Tommy wrapped his arms around himself. He was shaking somewhat. He couldn’t believe that he actually did this...he was capable of this much destruction. If he did this when he was mad, then……

“I don’t know Techno that well. But I know you’re close to him. And I also know that killing a human being is generally frowned upon. But I think you get a pass because these guy's kill others regularly, at least I think so” 

He looked at Tubbo, who gave him a comforting smile. 

“And ‘sides, if you didn’t kill ‘em Phil and Wilbur would’ve” 

They both chuckled at that. Tommy looked back at the burning house. Embers flew into the air. Smoke was starting to cover the sky. It was a wonder that no one noticed the smoke. Maybe they did and no one cared. 

“Do you think Techno’s ok?” His voice was melancolony and serious. And how could he not be? He was worried for his brother. His brother was a mortal, and the thought of him dying frightened him so badly. 

Tubbo pondered on the question. 

“I don’t see why he wouldn't be. Wilbur and Phil are just as determined as you to keep him alive. I believe he’s fine” 

Tommy smiled at that. He turned to his friend

“Yeah, your right for once. I shouldn’t be worried” 

Tubbo huffed “I’ll have you know that I’m right about a lot of things bitch!”

Tommy laughed and pushed him. “Race ya home!”

Both boys(?) ran home laughing at each other. They left behind the house, still burning in the chill night air. Strangely the fire was not catching onto the tree’s. 

In the distance a man with a mask looked down at the scene. The mask he wore was pure white and had a simple smiley face on it. Behind the mask his eyes focused on Tubbo. His fist clenched and he scowled.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like reading some kids commit arson eh?


End file.
